Lurch for Lunch
225px |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Trick |ability = A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = Will work overtime for food.}} Lurch For Lunch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability makes a selected zombie do a bonus attack. Its closest plant counterparts are Time to Shine and . Origins Its current design is a reference to the game over screen in Plants vs. Zombies 2, which depicts a brain on a plate. Unlike in the image, however, the brain in Lurch for Lunch is unbitten. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Will work overtime for food. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.6.27 *Design change: The brain is now more detailed and on a plate. Strategies With For a basic card, this trick is very useful in many situations. This trick should be used on either zombies with high strength or zombies that can directly attack the plant hero, preferably both. This trick can also be used to destroy a powerful plant with low health. Note that when you use this trick on a Paparazzi Zombie, he will attack before gaining strength and health from the trick. This can be used more effectively on zombies with attacking traits: * Bullseye zombies like Pool Shark and Mountain Climber do not charge your opponent's Super-Block Meter, allowing free damage on them. This can also be used to get rid of a blocking plant that stands in their way, so they can safely attack your opponent. * Strikethrough zombies like Hot Dog Imp and can destroy a whole row of plants and bypass Team-Up plants as well as do damage to your opponent. Only and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. * Deadly zombies can destroy powerful or high-health plants that may cause trouble later on. Only Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. * Frenzy zombies can tear through a row of plants and damage the plant hero without being hurt. Only Immorticia and Rustbolt can do this normally. * [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] zombies can take out a weakened plant on its way to do a whopping damage to the opposing hero on the Fight! phase. As a tip, you could pack in a Toxic Waste Imp and then use Lurch for Lunch on Mini-Ninja. Only Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. This can also be used to thaw out a [[Card#Freeze|'Frozen']] zombie. Using this on Nurse Gargantuar also helps you heal before the Fight! phase, though only Immorticia can perform this combo. However, if there is Wing-Nut on the field, do not use this card until you have removed all of them from the field, as this trick's ability will be nullified. The only exception is to boost Paparazzi Zombie, so it can either survive or finish off the plant hero. Against There is nothing you can do if this trick is used; just be ready if your opponent's brain count is 2 or more. The best counter is Wing-Nut, who makes this card useless. Brainana also does the same, but it can only do so for one turn. Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus won't prevent your opponent from playing Lurch for Lunch, but they can help deter them from playing this trick. Just remember that if Black-Eyed Pea is finished off by the bonus attack this trick causes, it won't activate its ability. Your opponent may also be purposefully playing it to destroy it with Rocket Science. Audio Gallery IMG 0102.png|Lurch for Lunch's statistics LurchLunch.PNG|Lurch for Lunch's card LurchForLunchCardSprite.png|Lurch for Lunch's card image LfLFirefighter2.png|Lurch for Lunch being played (1) ShieldcrusherVikingLurchforLunch.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being played (2) Old Lurch for Lunch stats.png|Lurch for Lunch's statistics Lurch for Lunch HD.png|HD Lurch for Lunch Lurch for Lunch new card.png|Lurch for Lunch's card LurchForLunchHDescription.png|Lurch for Lunch's statistics before update 1.2.11 Lurch for Lunch card.png|Lurch for Lunch's card before update 1.2.11 Receiving Lurch for Lunch.jpeg|The player receiving Lurch for Lunch after losing a level before update 1.2.11 Choice between Lurch for Lunch and Beam Me Up.jpeg|The player having the choice between Lurch for Lunch and Beam Me Up as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 LurchforToxic.png|Lurch for Lunch being played (1) FireBonus.png|Lurch for Lunch being played (2) See also *Time to Shine * Category:Tricks Category:Gourmet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies